True love always conquers
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: bella found out she got pregnant while edward was hunting! how will she react? will edward ever find out about the baby? R&R please!
1. Shocking news

I stared at the test in my hands. I was shocked.

It said positive.

Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

I could not be pregnant with Edwards baby. I mean I would want the child and all.

But how could this be possible?

Edward is a vampire. He told me he couldn't reproduce! That's why we didn't use protection!

What will Edward say? He probably wont believe me.

He wouldn't want the baby anyway.

I was an adult. I could take care of the baby for awhile.

I just hope he wont find out.

I threw the test in the trash and covered it with paper.

As soon as I finished I felt the urge to throw up. Thank god Edward was hunting today otherwise I could never tell him.

I silently gathered all of the things I needed in one suitcase, my money bag, and then I wrote a letter to Edward.

_Dear Edward. I'm sorry my love, my husband that I love so much out of my heart. I must leave. The impossible has happened. I don't think you would want to know the news of it so I wont tell you. I will be leaving soon. When the day comes ill come find you and tell you the news. But for now I love you so much and ill take care very well for you. -love Bella Cullen._

My tears fell so it blotched the paper.

I ran to my truck and sped off into the night to the airport crying the whole ride there.


	2. authors note

Hey I'm sorry you guys who are waiting for chapter 2 of true love always conquers….but you see you really need to read this author note cuz it says the reason why I haven't been updating. You see my other story Bella and her brothers (no not a twilight fic but still very good) takes up a lot f time and I wrote more of that instead. I will update true love always conquers as soon as I can! But please do me a favor and in the meantime plzplzplzplzplzplz read Bella and her brothers!! Its really good and it has 6 chapters!! Ppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee read it! I haven't got 1 review on it and I promise its worth your time if you read it!!

Love u all!!


	3. Edward finds out story 1

_**Okay, okay I FINALLY updated. I decided to let you guys have your fun…BUT!! I will make you guys a deal. IF you read my other story (you can find it on my profile) and review and tell me what you think and spread the word, I PROMISE to update once or twice EVERY SINGLE WEEK!! So please I'm desperate read my other story!! Tell me if you agree to this deal…I will give you a week!**_

EPOV

I read the note that my darling Bella left.

What could have possibly happened that she would leave?

I looked around the house for clues telling my why she could have left. I went into the bathroom and I could tell there was tension in the air. I found what was wrong immediately and I gasped.

How could she be…..if couldn't reproduce?

I hope that she would come back soon.

What if she thinks I'm mad at her and I would hate having the child?

I'm more than happy, this the proudest moment of my life! I'm with the woman I love and I have a child!

I have one clue where to find her and I hope I'm right.

I dashed off into the sunny day hoping to find my true love.

BPOV

Ok so maybe leaving the country was a bit drastic… I drove back, I knew I would miss Edward too much.

I drove to our meadow and lay there for awhile until I was daydreaming with my eyes closed.

I dreamed that Edward and I were holding a child, a little girl that couldn't be more than 2 years old. Edward was hugging her and loving her tenderly. Oh how I wish this dream would come true. Suddenly Edward came up to me and held me against him and kissed me. He whispered in my ear "Bella, love I'm so glad we had a child"

I realized I was a bit chilly, so I opened my eyes to find myself snuggled in Edwards arms.

I Kissed him on the cheek.

"so you fond me huh?"

he nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, love I know why you ran away…"

I pulled my face away from him and looked down.

"so you know I'm…….pregnant...and it's yours..."

He nodded.

"oh, are you…mad?"

He pulled my face up to his again "Bella I couldn't be more than happy, why would you think I would be mad?"

If I could blush I would have turned beet red.

"oh…cause…you know, I would like to go home now, lets tell everyone the news"

He laughed and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"whatever you wish my love"


	4. 3 years later story 2

_**Ok so this is a twist to my story, there will be a second option to the story instead of just a plain story it will be like two different stories in one.  
**_BPOV  
_**Three Years Later**_

"Mommy!!"

I heard the adorable squeal of my three year olds, Elizabeth and Amber.

I came over to their beds and tucked them in and kissed their heads. Elizabeth Alice Cullen looked like me but has her fathers smile. Amber had his bronze hair and eyes and smile, but my clumsiness.

Both girls acted like they were both human even though both had the vampire looks.

I had assumed that they would be turned into vampires when they were 18.

I haven't kept in contact with Edward in all this time. I don't even think he knows he has daughters. He had to know sometime. I was thinking of flying over so I could get this over with. Who knows what could happen?

I packed our bags and made flight reservations overnight.

I stressed all night about seeing him again. Did he still love me? I don't think he does after all these years.

I glanced at the clock, it was 8:30. Our flight was at 12:00. I decided it was time to wake the girls up.

They both came into the kitchen with their bathrobes to eat breakfast.

Amber looked suspiciously at me.

"mommy, why did you wake us up early? You don't wake us up till later, I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep"

I sighed, she had Edwards talent of being observant.

"Girls today I decided something, you're going to meet your daddy."

Both girls looked ecstatically at me. Elizabeth bombed me with questions.

" what does he look like mommy?! Does he know about us!? Did you love him!?"

I chuckled.

"you guys will find out soon, now lets go get dressed so we wont be late for our plane."

Both girls rushed to their room to put on their skirts and t-shirts. They both called me to do their hair. I brushed their hair and put it into French braids, their hair was getting too long, I would have to do something about that when we get settled in.

I drove to the airport in silence.

When we boarded the plane both girls were asleep because they woke up early tonight. I took the time to look through a photo album I had of me and Edward. I started crying when I saw the pictures of our wedding. I fell asleep soon after, I was exhausted. The plane landed after a few hours and I woke up. I woke the girls up and we called a cab at the airport, to drive us to the Cullen house.

We drove there in silence. My stomach was twisting up at the thought of seeing Edward again.

We got out and I paid the driver. I walked up to the door and my girls, suddenly shy started walking behind me.

I knocked and someone opened the door.

"Bella?!"


	5. Alice story 2

_**Okay major edit here! I know in some of my chapters I say Bella is a vamp but she can cry and all that stuff!! Well I edited it and changed it!! Bella is NOT a vamp, cause if she was she wouldn't have been able to have her children!! Bella is 100 human!! Just a little older, about 22. Hope u like this chappie!!**_

Alice engulfed me into a hug so tight I would have broken if I wasn't hugging her back.

I was so engulfed in the moment I almost forgot my girls were hiding behind me. I pulled away from Alice and held each of my daughters hands.

"Alice these are my daughters, Amber and Elizabeth"

Alice looked at her nieces fondly.

"I knew you were pregnant from the start, but before I could stop you from leaving, you had already gone…these are Edwards children, right?"

I nodded. "Cant you see the resemblance?"

She ignored me and had already grabbed her two nieces in a hug.

"you two are the most adorable little kids ever! I am going to take you shopping and buy you all the toys and candy and clothes and everything you want!!"

I sighed at even the thought of shopping.

"Alice, can we come in? it's quite cold out and I don't want the girls to catch something"

Alice laughed her musical laugh that I had missed. "of course you can come in, Bella you know this is your house too."

I blushed and sat down on the white couch.

" Alice, not to be rude to be asking so soon but…where is Edward?"

Alice chuckled and played with some of amber's hair.

" The family and him went on a hunting trip, they should be back early tomorrow"

Elizabeth yawned next to me. To tell the truth I was pretty tired too.

"Alice would you mind if we spent the night?"

"of course, like I said this is your house too you know, I think you would like some alone time in Edward's room, so I'll take the girl's tonight"

"thanks Alice" I turned to the girls.

"okay Lizzie, Amber, your aunt Alice is going to tuck you in tonight, I have some…business to take care of concerning your father, goodnight"

I kissed both of them on the heads then proceeded upstairs.

I found Edward's room and walked in. I went to the wonderful bed where I had spent so many nights on.

I took a deep breath and smelled Edward's wonderful smell, why did I ever leave him?

I turned out the lights and crawled under the golden comforter. Alice came in around an hour later, she must have known I would be awake.

She sat down next to me. "how bad was it when I left?"

She sighed. "pretty bad, he tried to figure out why you had left but he couldn't. he even tried looking for you for some time. He stopped listening to music, he left for awhile and didn't come back for a year. He didn't think you were coming back."

I tried to hide my tears over the torment I caused him, but it didn't work.

"I-I missed h-him so m-much. I just w-wanted to come b-back and tell him a-about the kids, but I thought he would r-r-reject them."

Alice hugged me but didn't say anything. I fell asleep sometime around midnight.

I woke up feeling a little chilly. I turned over to feel even colder. I nudged away but could feel myself being pulled back.

I tried to scoot away but I could have been pulling against stone for all the effort I was making.

"hey…let go…stop it" I mumbled against the pillow.

I heard a low chuckle. "I haven't seen you for almost four years and this is the greeting I get?"

I turned around immediately and saw the face I was dreaming about for four years. I snuggled my face in his arms.

"Edward…finally"


	6. Edward meets the girls

He held me tighter as I cried in his arms.

"shh…Bella, love, its all right now"

I held onto him with all my might.

"I k-know its j-just been s-so long."

He stroked my hair and that calmed me down a little bit.

"why did you go Bella? Do you realize how much I missed you?"

I shifted. " I wasn't sure if you would be okay with something…"

He looked confused. "Bella, I love you, what could possibly make you think I wouldn't be okay with something you want."

I took a deep breath, I decided to savor the moment just in case. I mean what if Edward decided he wouldn't want the girls? Where would I go? This would probably be the last time he would hold me ever again. How could I tell him that he had two daughters that he has never heard about? I decided to tell him the whole truth starting out from the beginning.

"Edward…remember when I told you something happened to me?"

He nodded. "well…I got…pregnant"

His face turned blank. "who's the father?"

What?! What did he mean who is the father!?

"You! Who else could be the father?!"

He shook his head. "I cant reproduce and you know that Bella, I couldn't possibly be the father!"

I started crying. "that's what I thought too but apparently you have twin girls!"

His face turned appalled.

"yes I said twin girls! Twin girls who don't know who their father is and came all the way here to meet you! They have been waiting three years to meet their father and I will not have them turned down!"

He looked pleadingly at me. "Bella plea-"

"If you are just going to act like this then I' leaving! I wont even bother to tell the girls about you for the rest of their li-"

He cut me off by puling me back down on the bed and holding my arms tight.

"Edward let me go, you don't have to pretend, if we are such a burden then I can go-"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Bella listen, I love you, I married you, and I have no reason not to believe you, if you say that you were pregnant by me, then I can trust you haven't slept with anyone else besides me, and if it's alright with you I'd really like to meet my daughters."

I gaped at him dumbfoundly.

"a-are you sure, I mean, you… don't have…oh seriously, Edward?!"

I hugged him hard. "yes seriously, I already missed three years of their lives, I don't want to miss any more."

I kissed him hard for the first time in almost four years. He kissed me so long I had to be the one to break it up.

I couldn't stop smiling, not even when he picked me up and carried me downstairs where everyone was watching my daughters color in their coloring books. They all looked at them like they were the most interesting things they had ever seen in their lives.

"Amber, Elizabeth"

They both looked up at their names.

"come here, I want you to meet someone."

I picked Elizabeth up and Edward picked up Amber.

We walked out into the woods, to the clearing where I'd seen he Cullen's first play baseball. I sat Elizabeth and Amber down on my lap. Edward sat across from us.

"girls, this person I want you to meet, is someone very special to me, this is your father"

Amber looked up at me and looked shocked.

"y-you mean this person is our father?"

She looked up at Edward expectantly. He answered for her.

"yes"

It took him less than a second for him to pull her into his arms. If he could cry I bet he would be sobbing now. She was hugging him hard.

"Daddy…I've been waiting for you so long…"

Amber was always the one who wanted to meet her dad. She was quiet during the day, but during the night, she always wanted me to tell her stories of her father.

Edward had already managed to pull Elizabeth into his arms too, I didn't want to ruin the moment so I let them have their fun.

I sat down on the ground and I thought of the family we could become.

I felt being tugged into the family hug too.

I think, everything will be okay now.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ!

Hey...sorry i haven't updated in a long time, i really would like too but i cant...

you see my computer's hinges broke off and my computer caught a HUGE virus...

we are still wating to buy a new computer, this is all i can update on short notice but i can tell you what to expect in the nxt chapter! (btw this will be continuing story...1!)

bella will have flashbacks of her past 7 months (yes this will be fast forward) and the begining of her labor process!! (still twins!!)

so again really sorry that i cant update for awhile...

luv u all that read my storys!!

-edwardandbella4evah


End file.
